daugialypes_terpesfandomcom_lt-20200213-history
Daugialypės terpės technologijos naudojamos ugdyme
Įvadas thumb|left|337pxŠiuolaikinėje technologiškai pažangioje visuomenėje informacinių technologijų naudojimas yra neatsiejamas kiekvieno žmogaus gyvenime. Sparčiai besivystančios technologijos keičia mūsų kasdieninius įpročius buityje, darbe bei laisvalaikyje. Švietimas yra viena greičiausiai evoliucionavusių sričių, būtent dėl smarkaus technologijų vystymosi. Prieš 20 metų, ugdymo priemonės, dėl materialinių ir laiko išteklių trūkumo, daugiausia buvo teorinio pagrindo. Vizualinis medžiagos pateikimas buvo orientuotas tik į statinius, spausdintus tekstus ar paveikslėlius, o mokinių testavimas atliekamas raštu. Vėliau, didėjant prieinamumui prie kompiuterių, įvairių kitų technologinių prietaisų (vaizdo grotuvai, projektoriai ir kt.), mokytojai jau galėjo medžiagą pateikti interaktyviai, įvertinti mokinius iš karto po atlikto testo (programinis algoritmas suskaičiuodavo balą), tačiau vis dar trūko vieningos sistemos, kurioje būtų suderinta garsinė, vaizdinė ir teksto medžiaga ir pateikiama vienu metu. Šios problemos sprendimui panaudota daugialypės terpės (toliau – DT) technologija (angl. multimedia technology), kuri leidžia vartotojui pateikti medžiagą naudojant tekstinius, vaizdo, garso, grafikos bei animacijos elementus vienu metu. Tokiu metodu pateikiama informacija įgalina vartotoją daug lengviau suprasti medžiagą, kadangi naudojamas vizualinis apdorojimas stimuliuoja žmogaus klausą, regą vienu metu.4 Sąvokos Vyriausioji lietuvių kalbos komisija leidžia vartoti žodį „'multimedija'“. 18 V. Dagienės, G. Grigo, T. Jevsikovos „Enciklopediniame kompiuterijos žodyne“ pirmenybė teikiama lietuviškiems atitikmenims: įvairialypė informacija (informacijos pateikimas įvairiais pavidalais: tekstu, vaizdu, garsu, animacija), įvairialypė įranga (įranga, skirta dirbti su įvairialype informacija), įvairialypė terpė (terpė, sudaryta iš įvairialypės informacijos ir ją apdorojančios įvairialypės įrangos). 17 Europos terminų žodyne „Eurovoc“ teikiamas lietuviškas atitikmuo daugialypė terpė. 6 Esminis technologinis multimedijos termino principas yra įvairialypės (lot. multi) terpės (lot. media) naudojimas, t.y. informacija turi būti pateikia dviem ar daugiau metodų, kuriais ta informacija yra apdorojama (pvz.: garsas + vaizdas, tekstas + animacija + garsas, kt.). Privalumai Multimedijos naudojimas ugdyme turi daugybę privalumų tiek besimokančiajam, tiek kursų kūrėjui. Pagrindinis privalumas besimokančiajam yra tas, jog tokiu būdu informacija yra priimama daug greičiau ir efektyviau, kadangi naudojami įvairūs vartotojo pojūčiai (klausa, rega) vienu metu. Dinamiškas statinės informacijos pateikimas leidžia lengviau įsiminti medžiagą ir ją apdoroti. 1, 2, 5, 9,15, 16 Privalumai besimokančiajam: • Geresnis informacijos įsisavinimas; • Didesnė besimokančiojo motyvacija; •Galimybė į tą patį pavyzdį pažiūrėti įvairiapusiškai (pvz.: garsiniais ir vaizdiniais pavidalais); • Kūrybiškumo tobulinimas; • Galimybė susipažinti su tema praktiniu aspektu; • Galimybė prieiti prie atnaujintos informacijos; •Galimybė mokytis nuotoliniu būdu. Privalumai kurso sudarytojui: • Galimybė pateikti informaciją besimokančiajam priimtiniausiu būdu; • Galimybė pateikti vaizdžius mokomojo dalyko pavyzdžius; • Galimybė lengvai sužadinti besimokančiojo smalsumą; • Galimybė lengvai redaguoti kurso medžiagą; •Galimybė pateikti mokymosi medžiagą nuotoliniu būdu. Trūkumai Didžiausias trūkumas naudojant DT mokymosi procese priklauso nuo mokančiojo ir besimokančiojo kompiuterinio raštingumo. Esant mažam gebėjimui naudotis, suprasti DT gali būti sudėtinga sukurti tinkamus kursus, tačiau dabar rinkoje siūlomi itin elementarūs ir lengvi sprendimai užkerta kelią šioms problemoms. Taip pat besimokantysis gali nemėgti žiūrėti į ekraną, gali pasitaikyti, jog studentui labiau priimtina informacija, kuri pateikia tradiciniu spausdintu variantu. 2, 5, 9, 16 Dar vienas iš trūkumų, kurį galima paminėti – technologinių resursų kaina. Kai kuriais atvejais (pvz.: didelė vaizdinė medžiaga) gali būti reikalinga didelė serverio talpa, tinkamas/nuolatinis interneto greitis. Taip pat dėl pernelyg greitai augančių technologijų gali kilti sunkumų atnaujinant kursus, perkeliant juos iš vienos platformos į kitą ir pan. 2, 5, 9, 15, 16 Taip pat kursų kūrėjas turi stengtis sudaryti kursus tinkamai – neapkrauti teikiamos informacijos bereikšmiais, neaktualiais formatais. Taip išvengiama besimokančiojo informacijos perkrovos. 1 Reikalinga vengti naudoti pernelyg daug animacijos, kad besimokantysis nesiblaškytų ir išlaikytų dėmesį kurso dalykui. 1 Priemonės Yra daugybė priemonių, kuriomis galima sudaryti kursus naudojant multimedijos formatus. Toliau pateikiama keleto populiariausių mokymosi medžiagos ruošimo pasaulinio žiniatinklio aplinkoje programinių priemonių analizė ir pavyzdžiai. Web-development-WebTenetBlog.png HTML kalba Kompiuterinė žymėjimo kalba (angl. Hyper text Markup Language) turinio pateikimui internete. Šia kalba patogu sudaryti kurso turinį, navigacinius mygtukus, atvaizduoti tekstą. Šiuo metu naujausias šios kalbos standartas HTML5 leidžia įtraukti garso ir vaizdo elementus į tinklalapį. 9 Naudojantis šios kalbos elementais sudaroma nuorodų sistema. HTML pavyzdys.png Ši kalba atvaizduoja informaciją vartotojo naršyklės lange ir nesikreipia į serverį. PHP kalba PHP yra serverio pusės kalba, tai daugiaplatformė, į HTML įterptų skriptų rašymo kalba. Tai reiškia, kad ji vykdoma serveryje, o ne vartotojo kompiuteryje. Jos dėka gali būti atlikti didelių resursų reikalaujantys skaičiavimai. 12 Naudojant PHP kalbą galima kreiptis į duomenų bazę, kad būtų pateikiami duomenys, esantys serveryje. Dažnai naudojama prisijungusio vartotojo indentifikavimui. Vartotojas naršyklės lange suveda savo vardą ir slaptažodį, PHP kodu kreipiamasi į duomenų bazę. Pavyzdyje pateikiama PHP kodo pavyzdys, kuriame tikrinama ar įvestas slaptažodis: PHP pavyzdys.png JavaScript kalba Viena populiariausių scenarijų rašymo kalbų. Tokie scenarijai gali paversti statinius HTML dokumentus įdomesniais bei suteikti interaktyvumo. Ši kalba apdorojama vartotojo kompiuteryje ir į serverį nesikreipia. Tokia kalba labai patogu sudarinėti įvairius interaktyvius mygtukus, į vartotojo ekrano langą išvesti įspėjimus, įvairius pranešimus. 8 Pavyzdyje nurodytas kodas, kuris leidžia mygtuko paspaudimu parodyti ekrane esamą laiką ir datą: JavaScript kalba.png MySQL sistema Tai reliacinių duomenų bazių valdymo sistema, į kurią kreipiamasi SQL kalbos sintakse. Dažniausiai prieigai prie MySQL naudojama PHP kalba. 10 Flash technologija Adobe įmonės sukurta technologija kurti interaktyvius filmukus su muzika, video medžiaga. Ši technologija jau nebevystoma. 11 SMIL kalba Sinchronizuota multimedijų integravimo kalba (angl. - Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language) skirta kurti audiovizualines prezentacijas. Dėl HTML5 išplėtotų galimybių ši kalba nebepalaikoma nuo 2012-ųjų. 13 DHTML kalba Tai dinaminė HTML kalba, patobulintas HTML kalbos variantas, kai galima atsižvelgiant į skaitytojo veiksmus keisti tinklalapio turinį. Į DHTML priemonėmis kurtą tinklalapį taip pat galima įterpti kitas interneto programavimo kalbas: CGI programas, “Server-Side Includes” (SSI), “cookies”, “Java”, “JavaScript” ir “ActiveX” ir kt. Dažniausia DHTML realizuojamas trijų elementų pagalba: HTML, CSS ir skriptine kalba JavaScript. 11 Išvados Sparčiai besivystančios technologijos lėmė multimedijų/daugialypės terpės priemonių naudojimą ugdymo tikslais. Daugialypės terpės priemonių naudojimas švietime suteikė galimybes besimokinančiam geriau ir greičiau įsisavinti informaciją, o kurso sudarytojui - vaizdžiai ir įdomiai pateikti medžiagą apie dėstomą dalyką, tačiau šie metodai neapsieina ir be trūkumų, kurie labiausiai įtakojami vartotojo kompiuterinio raštingumo lygio bei naudojamų technologijų resursų. Labai svarbu nepersistengi su priemonių naudojimu kuriant edukacinę medžiagą, nes tai gali paskatinti besimokančio pervargimą, dėmesio stoką. Patogiausia sudarant kursus naudoti žiniatinklio aplinkos programines priemones, kadangi jos nereikalauja pernelyg daug žinių, yra patogios ir įprastos. Populiariausios priemonės yra HTML, PHP, MySQL ir Javascript kalbos, kuriomis galima realizuoti visus norimus informacijos pateikimo formatus. Dėl naujausios HTML5 struktūros ir galimybių, dauguma anksčiau naudotų priemonių – jau nebepalaikomos. Naudoti literatūros šaltiniai 1. 5 Benefits of Multimedia Learning. Nuiteq.com, 2016-11-23. Prieiga internetu: https://www.nuiteq.com/company/blog/5-benefits-of-multimedia-learning 2. A Study on the Impact of Using Multimedia to Improve the Quality of English Language Teaching. A. P. Gilakjani, Journal of Language Teaching and Research, 2012. Prieiga internetu: http://www.academypublication.com/issues/past/jltr/vol03/06/20.pdf 3. Application Of Multimedia In Education. Essay UK, 2018-10-23. Prieiga internetu: http://www.essay.uk.com/free-essays/information-technology/application-multimedia-education.php 4. Educational benefits of multimedia skills training. T. J. Wang, 2010. Prieiga internetu: https://myweb.ntut.edu.tw/~tjwang/tt-54-1.pdf 5. Effect of the use of multimedia on students’ performance: A case study of social studies class. G. O. Ilhan, Ş. Oruç, Educational Research and Reviews, 2012. Prieiga internetu: https://files.eric.ed.gov/fulltext/EJ1099996.pdf 6. Europos terminų žodynas. Prieiga internetu: http://www3.lrs.lt/pls/ev/ev.disph?l1=1&l2=2&l3=3&l4=4&a_term=6126 7. For Effective Use of Multimedia in Education, Teachers Must Develop their Own Educational Multimedia Applications. Assit. Prof. Dr. Mohd. Elmagzoub A. Babiker, The Turkish Online Journal of Educational Technology, 2015. Prieiga internetu: https://files.eric.ed.gov/fulltext/EJ1077625.pdf 8. Javascript Tutorial. w3schools.com. Prieiga internetu: https://www.w3schools.com/js/ 9. Multimedia Applications for Educational Purposes. T. A. Fen, 2017-10-16. Prieiga internetu: https://www.ukessays.com/essays/media/multimedia-applications-educational-4151.php 10. MySQL Tutorial. w3schools.com. Prieiga internetu: https://www.w3schools.com/sql/sql_ref_mysql.asp 11. HTML Tutorial. w3schools.com. Prieiga internetu: https://www.w3.org/html 12. PHP 5 Tutorial. w3schools.com. Prieiga internetu: https://www.w3schools.com/php/ 13. SMIL. w3schools.com. Prieiga internetu: https://www.w3.org/AudioVideo/ 14. The Application of Multimedia Technology in Web Education. L. Qingsong, 2012. Prieiga internetu: https://core.ac.uk/download/pdf/82176089.pdf 15. The effects of multimedia learning material on students’ academic achievement and attitudes towards science courses. O. Ercan, Journal of Baltic science education, 2014. Prieiga internetu: https://pdfs.semanticscholar.org/e108/063a2e74e5b58a8b21bee525029be845844b.pdf 16. The impact of using multimedia on students’ academic achievement in the College of Education at King Saud University. S. Aloraini, King Saud University, 2012. Prieiga internetu: https://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S2210831912000033 17. V. Dagienė, G. Grigas, T. Jevsikova. "Enciklopedinis kompiuterijos žodynas. Prieiga internetu: http://ims.mii.lt/EK%C5%BD/enciklo.html 18. Valstybinės lietuvių kalbos komisijos Konsultacijų bankas Prieiga internetu: http://www.vlkk.lt/konsultacijos/1849-multimedia-multimedija-daugialype-ivairialype-terpe 19. w3schools.com. Prieiga internetu: https://www.w3schools.com/html/ 20. .Webtenet Solutions. Prieiga internetu: https://www.webtenet.com/webtenet-blog/ Darbą atliko: Roberta Dapkuvienė